


Rola królowej

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝biedronka mogła godzinami opowiadać o zaletach bycia bohaterem, ale chloe ten jeden raz była kompletnie głucha na jej słowa.❞





	Rola królowej

— Wybacz, ale odmawiam — powiedziała Chloe i tym samym przerwała długi wywód Biedronki.

Prawdopodobnie była głupia.

Prawdopodobnie świat miał rację drwiąc z niej, a propozycja Biedronki stanowiła jedyne dobre wyjście z tej sytuacji; jedyną szansę na zerwanie łańcuchów, a jednak, tym razem nie potrafiła ścisnąć dłoni swojej bohaterki, przyjąć miraculum i odrzuć na zawsze Adriena.

W jej oczach Adrien zawsze tkwił w klatce. Złotej, ale wciąż — klatce. Otoczony wianuszkiem ludzi z aparatami, oślepiany nimi i obdzierany z dzieciństwa oraz prywatności, nie potrafił normalnie rozmawiać z ludźmi — nie rozumiał zachowań Marinette, gubił się w tym, co mówili do niej Nino, Luka i Alya, nie potrafił dostrzec wszystkiego w Kagami, próżno szukał prawdy w kłamstwach tamtej dziewczyny z Włoch. Chłonęła te zachowania, podziwiała i oddychała z ulgą, bo oto nie była sama — tylko tam, gdzie on niezręczność ukrywał pod uśmiechem, ona żądliła. Tam gdzie on swoje barki zrozumienia, problemy z relacjami i znajomość tylko jednego wzorca zachowań (konkretniej — jej) zapełniał próbami zrozumienia, ona znów żądliła. Tam gdzie zaczynały się maski, moce i sekrety on szalał, tracił rozum od wolności i pozwalał sobie na wszystko, co tylko przyszło mu do głowy, podczas gdy ona żądliła. Teraz dosłownie. Mocno. I z chwilową ulgą przebijającą się przez wieczny niepokój. Ale wszystko sprowadzało się do jednego — byli zepsutymi pięcioletnimi dziećmi w ciałach nastolatków.

Dlatego nie mogła się go wyrzec, zapomnieć o nim, uciec. Nawet jeśli od pewnego czasu, ze swojej klatki, wcale w tłumie aparatów i irytujących pytań nie szukał jej; nawet jeśli wolał w nim odnajdywać inne znajome twarze i do nich zwracać się z prośbą o pomoc. Nawet jeśli jednym ciosem teraz mógł przełamywać pręty i wiać oknami, nad głowami ludzi i nie potrzebował już jej ojca, jego aut i jej pokoju do ukrycia się.

Kiedyś, wieki temu i chyba w całkiem odległym, alternatywnym wszechświecie, spytał ją czy mogłaby być jego główną bohaterką — taką, jak serialowa, chyba (Chloe nie była pewna czy po takim czasie może ufać swojej pamięci), Eva, superbohaterka z ognistymi mocami. Chloe powiedziała mu, że nie — w końcu nie miała lśniących, czarnych włosów i brakowało jej cierpliwości oraz ciągłych rumieńców. Więc spytał czy mogłaby zagrać jego Amber — rywalkę Eve i postacią w zasadzie nieważną. I to już było łatwiejsze.

Kiedyś jego matka, Emilie Agreste, chwyciła ją za dłoń i spytała czy mogłaby już zawsze trwać przy jej synu. I ta odpowiedź też była zadziwiająco łatwa.

Kiedyś, choć było to nieoczekiwanie i nieprawdopodobnie, Gabriel Agreste stwierdził, że lubi jej obecność podczas ich obiadów.

Kiedyś Sabrina Raincomprix spytała czy Chloe mogłaby przestać się wychylać i być czasem tylko jej.

Kiedyś Adrien spytał o coś podobnego.

Kiedyś złożyła dużo obietnic — tych dziecinnych i tych poważnych — i wszystkie sprowadzały się do jednego. Mogła raz na jakiś czas bronić Paryża, mogła przywdziewać strój superbohaterki, tańczyć w te dni jak Biedronka chciała, ale nie mogła zachować miraculum na zawsze. Nie mogła cieszyć się ciągłą chwałą ani zastanawiać, kiedy i czy w ogóle wróg przybędzie do jej domu. Nie mogła przybywać na każde wezwanie. Nie mogła zostawać jedną z głównych bohaterek, nie taka miała być jej rola. Nie to obiecywała.


End file.
